Romeo and Juliet Never Had This Problem
by ratedrstories
Summary: Love torn apart. Can broken pieces ever really be put together again perfectly?
1. Memories That Haunt Us

Selena's POV-

I sat looking at an old gold frame. I tried to picture the memory that it holds. My heart broke a little as I played the summer day in my mind. The running of two kids who didn't know any better. Just two friends passing the time. A young girl with her head turned toward him smiling like an idiot. The boy grinning and hot on her heels. Both filled with so much life.

"Selena?" My dad bellowed from just outside my door.

"Yeah?" I answered. He threw open my door.

"Yeah? Who do you think I am? One of your punk friends? When I call you you say yes. Understand." He was in my face yelling. I trembled a little bit but answered.

"Yes." I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's that?" The booze was heavy on his breath. I followed his eyes to where he was looking.

"Oh, it's just an old picture. I'm going through those boxes like you told me to." This wasn't going to be good if he realized who that picture was of.

"Is that of him?" I was toast, worse than toast.

"Umm, it's of me when I was little with Kevin. Mom, must have put it in the box." I tried to shrug it off so he wouldn't be that upset.

"What the fuck is your problem!" He screamed.

"W-what?" I asked scared.

"You know the rules Selena! How many times are you going to break them and piss me off?" He cornered me to my desk.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I'll get rid of it. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop the tears.

"God, now you're crying! Stop it!" He ordered.

"I can't." I looked at him. He raised his hand. I closed my eyes and flinched back. His back hand sent me to the ground. My head swam and I couldn't see straight for a minute.

"Get up." My dad hovered over me. I moved too slow so he wrapped his hands around my arms and yanked me to my feet.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed through my tears.

"You're always sorry!" He yelled in my face.

"Daddy please, you're hurting me." I begged.

"Useless, just like your mother." He said as he shoved me backwards into my desk. He took the picture and threw it into the wall. The glass shattered.

"Clean it up." He said before storming out of my room. I bent down and collected the pieces of the picture. I dumped them into my waste basket then removed the picture. That I put behind another picture of my dad and I when I was ten. When we were happy.

Kevin's POV-

I unpack the last box into my old house. I went through it slowly. I pulled out a small book. The one from the summer I turned fourteen. I couldn't help but smile. I flipped open the old pages and dust flew out. I read the first page:

June 16, 2006

Selena told me she liked me today. I like her too but I didn't tell her. I know I should have but I was too embarassed. She was wearing a tank top and jean shorts today. I couldn't help but notice that she's starting to change. Now my mom says I can't wrestle with her anymore. I'm not sure why but my dad agrees so it must be important.

I laughed at my own thoughts and turned a few pages forward.

August 27, 2006

I kiss Selena today! Well, she kissed me. I really like her and now I understand why we aren't allowed to wrestle anymore. Selena's becoming a women and it isn't polite to touch her chest, on purpose or not. I'm going to ask Selena to be my girlfriend by the time school starts. She better say yes or I'll be really upset.

I remembered writing all of these entrys. I curled up in my bed with this silly book and my flashlight.

September 9, 2006

She said YES! School starts Monday and Selena said YES about being my girlfriend. I don't think I've ever been more happy.

"Oh, I have." I say to myself flipping to the near end of this book.

March 14, 2008

I slept with Selena tonight. I told her I loved her and meant it! She said it back! I couldn't believe she said it back! After three years of being her boyfriend I said I love you. She looked beautiful like always. But tonight was different. She just-I don't even know how to explain it.

I sat back in my couch and remembered that night. It was perfect. I smiled and turned to the last page of the book.

July 3, 2008

I hate life. I hate my parents and I hate Selena's parents too! We aren't allowed to date anymore because of them! They're punishing us for what they're doing. It's not Selena's fault her mother is sleeping with my father! My dad just told me we're moving out. That we're going to live in Nashville. I fucking hate them all! I love Selena and I don't want to leave her.

I closed the book not finishing th passage. It was too hard to read. I couldn't flip the last page and see the floded up letters Selena had written me over the years we were together. It hurts to think how life went on without us being together. I thought my heart would dry up if I didn't have Selena. I couldn't have been more right. I sighed then put the box aside. I knew the box contained all of her stuff, our stuff and I couldn't bare that. Not after three years of trying to heal a wound I couldn't.


	2. 730 Unread Letters

Selena's POV-

I turned in the mirror and looked at my cheek. It was red and swollen. My arms weren't good either. They were bruised in his finger prints. I sighed and pulled on a long sleeve sweater shirt. I was going to sweat today. I tried my best to make my cheek look normal. It was a lost cause. I quietly walked down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going to the store for food. Do you want anything special?" I ask quietly.

"No." He answers from the den.

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour or two. I love you." I said and waited for a response.

"Bye." Is all he said. I walked outside and drink the heat. I took a deep breath and got into my car. I turned the air conditioner on full blast. I pulled out of our drive way and drove down to the food store. As I pulled into a parking space the air cooled.

"Really, when I'm ready to leave you?" I asked the car.

I walked into the store and grabbed a cart. As I swung the cart around I collided with another one.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked up and stopped short.

"Selena?" Kevin's voice was exactly how I remembered it. He was taller and had more muscle. His hair was shorter but it was still jet black and curly on top.

"Kevin?" I breathed his name.

"Hi." He smiled and my heart broke a little. He seemed exactly the same, like time didn't move for him after he did. I forced a smile back.

Kevin's POV-

Selena looked different. It was hard to tell how though. Her hair was short now, it came to her shoulders and she had bangs. She was about the same height as the last time I saw her and her smile came easily still. The smile didn't touch her eyes like it use to though and that was the difference. Her eyes. They weren't bright anymore. They were lifeless.

"So, um, how are you?" I asked her.

"Fine." I could tell she lying. Selena never used the word 'Fine' unless she wasn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"Nothing's wrong." She backed up.

"Selena, I know you-" I started but stopped when her face changed.

"Not anymore Kevin." It wasn't cruel or harsh, just flat and honest. Her words broke something in me.

"Selena, I'm-" I tried but she interrupted.

"Are you back?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah, I just got moved into the old house, my mom left it to me." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Are you staying?" Selena looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Yes, I am." It felt so awkward making small talk instead of wrapping her in my arms and pushing my lips to hers, like I use to.

"I'm not really sure what else to say Kevin." My name on her lips gave me chills.

"I'm so sorry Sels."

"Me too." She whispered.

"Did you ever read my letters?" I asked, wanting to know why she never wrote me back.

"What letters?" She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You never got them?" I asked shocked.

"You wrote to me?" She sounded conflicted.

"Everyday." I watch the emotions play across her face.

"Everyday." She repeated. She lowered her eyes and I watch as they darted back and forth, thinking, absorbing the information.

"How many?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I wrote you a letter everyday for two years." I swallow hard, "when you never wrote back, I stopped."

"I never got any letters, not one." She hugged herself. I watched as tears rolled down her face. I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her. She melted into me like she always use to. Her body to mine was likeperfection. Her shoulders shook with sobs. I breathed in and a slow smile spread across my face. She smelt the exact same. Like Lilacs and spearmint gum. I pushed her about inch away from me so I could look at her. I tipped her chin up and push my lips to hers. She tensed for a spilt second then wrapped her arms around my neck. She pushed off onto her tip toes so she could reach better.

"Umm, excuse me? You're making the other customers uncomfortable. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A boy a little younger than me told us. Selena pushed me away from her, just like she use to when we were caught kissing in the hallway after the bell in highschool.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I told him. He walked away and I looked over at Selena.

"Wanna come to my place and talk?" I ask her.

"I have to get home by four." She glances into her cart.

"I'll make sure you do." I promise. I couldn't let her leave. I couldn't lose her again.

"Okay." Selena smiled and it was almost her smile.


End file.
